


Unpack Your Suitcase

by fir8008



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm seriously leaving this time. I'm getting really sick of this." Baekhyun leaves Chanyeol after one too many broken promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpack Your Suitcase

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to AsianFanfics on June 14, 2013.

“ _I wish you’d unclench your fists. And unpack your suitcase, lately there’s been too much of this._ ” – Nickelback “Someday”

“Baek. Baek. Baekhyun, stop.” Chanyeol reaches out to pry Baekhyun’s delicate fingers away from the zippers on his suitcase.  


Baekhyun slaps Chanyeol’s hand away. “No. I’m seriously leaving this time. I’m getting really sick of this.”  


“Stop it. I’ll change. I promise I’ll change.”  


“You’ve told me that so many times already. I don’t believe you anymore.”  


Chanyeol stands there helplessly as Baekhyun finishes zipping up his suitcase. He hoists the near overflowing bag off of the bed and sets it on the floor. He knocks the few remaining possessions on his nightstand into a bloated knapsack.  


Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol. “You’re gay, Chanyeol. There’s nothing wrong with that.”  


Chanyeol bites his tongue to keep from making the situation worse. Baekhyun was right; Chanyeol had a tendency to break his promises. How many times had he sworn up down and sideways that he’d come out and have an open relationship with Baekhyun? How many times had he failed to make good on those promises? He just couldn’t do it. Every time he tried, and he swore to God that he tried, his tongue would dry up and his lips would refuse to form words. He didn’t want to admit it, but a little voice hidden in the back of his mind whispered “You’re scared.”  


“I hope someday you can come to terms with that.” Baekhyun slings the knapsack over his shoulder and grabs the handle of his suitcase. “But until then I’m not going to be with you. I can’t do it anymore.” He frowns. “It’s not only difficult for you, you know. I’m struggling too.”  


Chanyeol casts his eyes downward.  


Baekhyun places his hand on Chanyeol’s elbow. “I’m sorry, Yeol.”  


Baekhyun lets himself out of their once shared apartment. Chanyeol stands in their once shared bedroom staring at the wall. The cracked plaster seems to mock him. He’s a coward and a fool. A coward for being unable to do what Baekhyun did, and a fool for allowing Baekhyun to leave him.  


Chanyeol takes the mirror from the wall and slams it against the hardwood floor. The polished glass splinters and Chanyeol can see thousands of his faces in their fractured reflections. He can see thousands of tears dripping down his face.


End file.
